United Nations of America
21|score = 13,336.27|avgscore = 635.06|alliancerank = 55|activetreaty1 = Zodiac|activetreatytype1 = Protectorate|activetreaty2 = |activetreaty3 = Those Guys|activetreaty4 = Dragonstone|activetreaty5 = The Communist International|activetreaty6 = The Hanseatic League|activetreaty7 = Typhon|activetreatytype2 = |activetreatytype3 = MDoAP|activetreatytype4 = MDoAP|activetreatytype5 = MDoAP|activetreatytype6 = PIAT|activetreatytype7 = NAP|activetreaty8 = Kingsmen|activetreatytype8 = NAP|ministry4 = Supreme Court|minister4 = Chief Justice- Zach Horning|ministry5 = Department of the Treasury|minister5 = Secretary of the Treasury- Glennson|ministry6 = Department of Internal Affairs|minister6 = Secretary of Internal Affairs- King Felis|activebloc1 = Enclave|activebloctype1 = MDoAP}} United nations of America UNA was founded on November 11th 2017. They reside on the White color and the majority of their members reside in North America. UNA was founding member of the Enclave bloc but left due to outside preasures. After regaining control of foreign affairs UNA rejoined the Enclave bloc with a 9-1 vote. The Founders Little information is known at this time. All we know is the alliance was born from the House of Arryn Founders (known) * Vincent Meyer * Generalisimo * Dabs * Rea * Eliaphas Khane The Government The government of the UNA has always been an important part of the alliance. While many alliances find governments to be cumbersome and inefficient UNA has always attempted to form the best system possible. This is evident in the Constitution of the UNA. Like the constitution of the USA it was specially designed to be malleable and change with the issues of the time. The President The President holds a very important role in the governing of the alliance. He acts as the representative for UNA in foreign affiars much like the Secretary of State. The President also selects all the Department heads, Senior Advisor and, the Vice President. The President is one of 4 people that can propose a treaty to congress for ratification. (President, Vice President, Secretary of State and, Ambassador to Orbis) Along with the ability to propose a treaty to Congress the President can establish a treaty if the SoS agrees as well but, the treaty will be void if not ratified by Congress in one weeks time. The Presidents can also veto a bill Congress passes and send it back for a record where to pass it must achieve a 2/3 vote. The Presidents final power is he/she’s final power is the ability to deploy troops in a conflict for 15 days without Congress’ aproval or formal declaration of war. After 15 days Congress must give an extension or formally declare war. Presidents # Vincent Meyer (11/11/17 - 2/4/18) The provisional government decided he would be president (resigned) # Dabs (2/4/18 - Present) Vincent Meyer's Vice President became President after Vincent’s resignation The Vice President The Vice President has several duties but is known as a very powerless position in many ways. The Vice President is also known as the president pro-tempore when there is a tie he has the deciding vote in Congress. The Vice President also advises the president on important issues. The main job of the VP is to replace the President if the situation arises. Vice Presidents # Generalisimo- (11/11/17 - 1/1/18) Voted into office with a 7 Gen / 5 Dabs vote (Impeached for unbecoming behavior) # Dabs- (1/1/18 - 2/4/18) Appointed by Vincent Meyers (Became president after the resignation of Vincent Meyer) # Eliaphas Khane- (2/4/18 - 2/15/18) Appointed by Dabs (Resigned) # Vincent Meyer (2/17/18 - Present) Appointed VP by Dabs Category:Member Alliances of the Enclave